Airlines and other aircraft operators utilize various personnel on the ground to monitor and provide weather, air traffic, and other relevant information to pilots that supplements the information provided to pilots via air traffic control, automatic terminal information service (ATIS), onboard instrumentation, and the like. For example, ground personnel may track the flight of an aircraft while concurrently monitoring weather (e.g., using Doppler radar or the like), and notify the pilot of the aircraft prior to the aircraft encountering an impending weather hazard. In this situation, the ground personnel may communicate a data link message to the pilot that describes the upcoming weather or suggests an alternative route (e.g., a different flight path, flight level, destination, or the like) to avoid the weather. However, the pilot is often deprived of the ability to independently analyze the information being relied on by the ground personnel, and therefore, lacks situational awareness when determining how to proceed with operating the aircraft.